Drop of Shame
The Drop of Shame is the Total Drama World Tour counterpart of the Dock of Shame and the Walk of Shame, as seen in other seasons of the show. The Drop of Shame was first introduced in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 (Part 1). While taking the new contestants on a brief tour of their new home, Chris made a stop by the Drop of Shame and gave a brief rundown of the elimination process. The Drop of Shame was revisited in the second half of the episode, during which time the members of Team Equality were at risk of elimination. The contestants cast their votes and, unsurprisingly, Xena is eliminated for aiding the opposing team. Chris tosses her a parachute and asks if she has any final words. Xena confirms that she does, indeed, have some final words, and begins to warn her teammates of one competitor's evil intentions. Before she can reveal who the secret villain is, however, Chris shoves her out of the plane. At the start of Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, the contestants are called to the Drop of Shame for announcements regarding their next challenge. Once the contestants were all gathered at the Drop, Chris pulled a lever, sendind the unsuspecting competitors careening out of the plane. Team Einstein later visited the Drop of Shame after losing the challenge. The players come to a nearly unanimous agreement that Shaylie must go, but the hostile athlete refuses to cooperate and tosses Lucien out of the plane when he speaks out against her. The competitors are knocked out of the Drop of Shame in a slightly similar manner at the start of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. After the challenge, Team Incredible Chris completed the cycle of each team losing, and were on the chopping block at the next episode's elimination ceremony. Jerome was ousted after Emma and her alliance members voted him off. Jerome put up a fuss, blaming Xavier for his early elimination, but was cut short as the politician strapped a parachute to his back and shoved him out of the jet. The Drop of Shame was briefly visited at the end of Broadway, Baby!, during which time the members from all three teams were present. Chris congratulated Daniel on his impressive victory against an old rival back in New York, and the contestants celebrated amongst each other. The members of Team Einstein paid the Drop of Shame a second visit after the conclusion of the challenge in Slap Slap Revolution. Shaylie was selected for elimination, yet again, and was about to throw out a different competitor, but Chef Hatchet and two interns prevented her from doing so. The three men threw Shaylie out of the plane, with Shaylie swearing her vengeance on her remaining teammates. As with Broadway, Baby!, the Drop of Shame was visited briefly at the end of The Am-AH-Zon Race (Part 2). Team Incredible Chris cast their votes, under the impression that the challenge had been an elimination one, as opposed to a reward challenge. Chris was feeling gracious, however, and spared Aidan and Xavier from elimination, meaning that no one took the Drop of Shame. After wrapping up the challenge in Paris, Team Incredible Chris visited the Drop of Shame for the third time. Aidan was eliminated successfully, after Emma's attempts to oust the extrovert had failed in the previous challenge. Aidan approached the Drop himself, ready to take the plunge, but grew leary after seeing how high up he was. Xavier ended up pushing Aidan out of the plane, continuing the cycle of contestants being shoved unwilliningly out of the aircraft. Category:Locations